gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hostile Takeover (GTA Online)
Hostile Takeover is a VIP job featured in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Description Once the mission is started from the Interaction Menu, the VIP/CEO has the option to choose from four different locations: LSIA, Merryweather Base, Fort Zancudo or the Altruist Camp. Once chosen, a yellow marker on the map indicates the GPS route to the said location. At the location will be an executive with security and bodyguard members protecting him. The executive has a briefcase which has to be obtained to the player. When the player enters the high security location or provokes the personnel there, they will obtain four stars and LSPD/LSSD units, as well as the NOOSE will be dispatched. Once the executive is killed and the briefcase is obtained, a destination to take the case will be marked on the map. LSIA The high security location is within the hangar south of the airport, where Franklin Clinton's hangar is located. Inside is the executive stood beside a black Super Diamond and four FIB members with an FIB Buffalo. All are armed with Carbine Rifles. Merryweather Base The briefcase is located inside an office at the front of the warehouse, where the executive and several Merryweather units are found with high fire-rate weapons and armor. Numerous Merryweather mercenaries are scattered around the ground level and on the formation of the dock where the dock-crane and helipad are located. Fort Zancudo The briefcase is replaced by a Rhino Tank where it is located at the north hangar of the military base, guarded by many soldiers and a military officer. This is highly considered to be the most dangerous VIP Work as the military would pursue the invading players with better accuracy, and the wanted level would cause too many cop vehicles to approach the tank, and running them over would cause excessive damage to the tank, coupled by the fact that a Cargobob cannot transport it for this scenario and Rhino is very slow. Altruist Camp The briefcase is located at the end of the camp out in the open being held by a cult leader, and guarded by 3 cultists, all four are armed with Carbine Rifles. Multiple other cultists are also scattered around the camp and will fire on sight with pistols. The player will not earn a wanted level when they provoke the enemies, although if they kill some, they will earn 1-2 stars depending on circumstances. Once the briefcase is obtained, a 3-star wanted level is attained. Tips *Using an Armored Kuruma for all locations is one of the best choices, as it's armor plating on the windows maximizes occupant protection from bullets, and since *A full armor and bull sharks can help the player to survive long and kill other enemies in sight. *Despite sometimes the description tells the players to lose the heat before delivery, it is not mandatory, and once the delivery is a success the active wanted level is removed. *When invading Fort Zancudo and stealing the Rhino Tank, the driver is advised to nuke oncoming vehicles, so that they will explode far away from the tank, effectively minimizing the damage caused. *The Altruist Camp Location is very easy if the player has a sniper rifle and a helicopter. Simply land at a vantage point where the player can snipe the enemies easily, pick them off one by one with the sniper rifle, then land and take the package, before making an easy escape, as police are ineffective when pursuing an escaping air vehicle. Trivia *Hostile Takeover is the longest VIP Work that lasts for 30 Minutes and has the second cool down time of 20 Minutes (excluding VIP Works of Import/Export), the first being Piracy Prevention with 60 Minutes. *Even if other organization members are not involved in Hostile Takeover while their organization delivers the briefcase, they can still receive any active wanted level if players die while causing a crime. **This can also disable Remove Wanted level, Cops Turn Blind Eye, and Bribe Authorities, rendering it impossible to remove an active wanted level with these means. This is to prevent it from being accomplished too easy. Gallery HostileTakeover-GTAO-SS1.png HostileTakeover-GTAO-SS2.png|Airport location. HostileTakeover-GTAO-SS3.png|Reaching the airport. HostileTakeover-GTAO-SS4.png|Briefase on the map. HostileTakeover-GTAO-SS5.png|The executive's bodyguards. HostileTakeover-GTAO-SS6.png|The briefcase. HostileTakeover-GTAO-SS7.png|Deliver the briefcase to the drop-off. HostileTakeover-GTAO-SS8.png|Drop-off location. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Organization Work